Oh, please!
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Ichikawa ingin sekamar dengan Sako. Kamata tidak terima.


Ketukan yang diciptakan tangannya menunjukkan kesungguhan tekad dari seorang Ichikawa Hiroshi—atau yang biasa dipanggil Ichi, yang akhirnya berani melanjutkan aksinya setelah cukup lama tenggelam dalam lautan kegalauan.

Dan ketika jawaban "Masuk!" terdengar, dirinya semakin mantap untuk akhirnya berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik iris indah yang selama ini dikaguminya—terutama karena ketangkasannya memimpin di atas lapangan hijau.

Pemilik kamar itu adalah penyandang gelar kapten terkini dari klub sepak bola Jyoyō Orange _High School_ ; Sako Toshiya.

Masih dengan tekad membara, Ichi hendak berjuang mengungkapkan perasaan dan permohonannya pada sang kapten. Walau sikapnya terbilang santai, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau air mukanya menegang saat kedua kakinya melangkah masuk.

Karena baginya satu permintaan ini sangat berarti bagi kenyamanan, kenikmatan, serta masa depannya.

* * *

 **Oh,** ** _Please_** **!**

 **Hungry Heart** (c) Youichi Takahashi

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

"Mau kan, Sako- _senpai_?"

Ichi tampaknya tidak merasa bersalah sudah mendesak sang kapten yang kini memasang raut wajah super bingung.

"Sebentar, Ichikawa…" sergah yang lebih tua seraya menggeleng dan menjulurkan tangan, membuat gestur yang biasa dipakai untuk meminta tambahan waktu berpikir, "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau memintaku untuk sekamar denganmu?"

"Iya, tukar kamar. Biar wakil kapten Kamata saja yang sekamar dengan Esaka." jawab Ichi enteng.

Lagi-lagi Sako menggeleng kepalanya. Bukan karena dia menolak, tapi lebih kepada sebuah perlambangan tidak mengerti (atau lebih tepatnya heran) karena permintaan yang terlalu mendadak baginya. Lagipula hal seperti ini memang tidak bisa sembarangan untuk disetujui begitu saja, tetap harus ada persetujuan dari dua belah pihak—baik dari teman sekamar Sako, Kamata maupun Esaka sebagai teman sekamar dari Ichi sendiri.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama sang _striker_ beriris madu cerah itu memanjatkan rikues senada. Bedanya, dulu belum ada nada serius tersirat dalam kalimatnya, pemuda itu bahkan tidak pernah mendesak begitu intens sehingga permohonan itu hanya berlalu sebagai sebuah lelucon untuk meledek sang wakil kapten supaya diet dan tidak menimpa teman sekamar yang tidur tepat di bawahnya.

"Mana bisa begitu, kita berempat kan harus berdiskusi dulu!"

"Oh, _Please_!" Ichi memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan sang kapten yang menurut otaknya sudah lebih terdengar seperti penolakan halus, dan ini membuat dirinya—yang terkenal agak gampang naik darah—langsung mencengkeram bahu Sako erat.

"—ehh… Ichikawa…"

Sako, seorang pemuda _single_ berusia tujuh belas tahun yang terkenal tenang dan dewasa rupanya masih bisa merasakan gugup saat seseorang memasuki wilayah pribadinya.

…padahal dia tidak pernah menolak kalau Kamata merangkulnya.

"Sako, kapten, kau satu-satunya harapanku. Aku mohon." Ichi bertutur dalam uraian nada yang sangat serius. Jarak di antara mereka semakin sempit saja.

"Tetap tidak bisa, kita harus bicara dengan yang lain… aduh, bahuku sakit, lepas…!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku serius, Ichikawa! Ahh~ sakit! Lepas!"

"TIDAK! Aku juga serius ingin sekamar denganmu, Sako- _senpai_! Aku—"

.

.

.

"SAKOOO!"

Teriakan itu berhasil membuat seluruh jemari Ichi yang sempat bercokol di pundak sang kapten terlepas seluruhnya. Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu mundur mengambil jarak, mengantisipasi tindak kekerasan sang wakil kapten karena sempat melihat posisi mereka yang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham.

Ditambah dengan kalimat teriakan Sako terakhir, siapapun pasti akan salah paham, kan?

Ichi hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat Kamata yang bertubuh tiga kali lipat dirinya sekarang berdiri bak gorila siap perang. Besok pagi teman-teman satu tim-nya pasti bertanya kenapa pintu kamar kapten mereka rusak berat padahal mereka tidak pernah memelihara banteng.

"Apa-apaan kamu, Ichikawa! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sako!" teriak Kamata dengan efek cetar membahana.

Mencoba untuk tidak terintimidasi, Ichi mengembangkan seringai menantang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kami hanya berdiskusi soal tukar kamar. Aku ingin sekamar dengan Sako- _senpai_. Titik!"

"Bocah brengsek! Begitu ucapanmu pada kakak kelas?"

Auman kemarahan sang wakil kapten semakin menjadi-jadi mendengar jawaban ichi yang terkesan menggampangkan. Untunglah perselisihan itu segera ditengahi oleh Sako yang kini sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Cukup Kamata, sekarang sudah malam."

Itulah hebatnya Sako, bisa diminum (?) kapan saja. Wajar sekali kalau dia menyandang gelar kapten karena kini sang wakil kapten tim sepak bola Jyoyō yang terkenal buas sudah berhasil dibuat diam tak berkutik. Setelah suasana dirasa tenang, Sako melanjutkan interogasinya.

"Ichikawa, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras ingin sekamar denganku?"

"Aku hanya ingin tukar kamar. Dan bukannya aku belum berusaha untuk memohon pada anak-anak lain, mereka semua sudah terang-terangan menolak." Ichi mengigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Hanya Sako- _senpai_ harapanku. Lagipula Kamata- _senpai_ tidak suka gelap, kan?"

Terlihat salah satu Alis yang bersangkutan terangkat naik dengan tatapan 'memang kenapa kalau aku tidak suka gelap?' pada Ichi.

"Artinya _senpai_ tidak masalah tidur di tempat terang! Itu sudah cukup!" tambah Ichi seakan bisa membaca arti dari tatapan yang dilayangkan Kamata padanya.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti, kenapa aku harus bertukar kamar denganmu hanya karena aku bisa tidur di tempat terang?"

Tapi tampaknya Sako sedikit banyak mengerti—karena bagaikan obat pusing generik terpercaya, dia langsung menyerang di titik sasaran, "Ichikawa, apa kau punya masalah dengan Esaka?"

Yang ditanya membuang pandangan ke lantai sambil memainkan tautan jari, "A-Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kamar terlalu terang. Sudah hampir setahun aku tidak tidur nyenyak karena rasanya tidak pernah ada malam untukku!"

"Lebay, ah! Kau kan bisa mematikan lampu."

"Tidak berguna!" senggak Ichi kesal.

"Kau kan bisa bermusyawarah dengan Esaka supaya ada hari-hari dia mau mematikan lampu kamar."

"KAMATA- _SENPAI_ —!"

Tangan Ichi mengepal menahan geram, sementara hardikan Ichi menuai pandangan kaget dari dua pasang mata pihak seberang.

"Mematikan lampu juga percuma!"

Soalnya…

"—Kepala Esaka kan botak!"

 **END**

* * *

.

 **Omake**

Ichi kembali ke kamarnya diiringi desahan panjang luar biasa yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan atlet renang mengambil napas.

Lagi, permohonannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang kapten. Tapi untunglah kali ini berkat campur tangan Kamata, paling tidak Ichi sedikit mendapat pencerahan. Setidaknya dia berhasil mendapat dua saran yang bisa dicoba agar meminimalisir tidurnya yang terganggu selama ini.

Pertama, tidur dengan selimut menutupi tidak hanya tubuh,—tapi seluruh kepalanya (walau ada kemungkinan Ichi akan ditemukan setiap pagi dalam keadaan kurang oksigen) dan tampaknya hal itu menurutnya patut dicoba.

Kedua, tidur lebih dahulu. Walau saran yang terakhir terdengar lebih logis, Ichi sempat menyesal tidak sempat menjelaskan kalau Esaka adalah makhluk yang tidur diiringi dengan dengkuran maut (yang bisa membuatnya menyumpal bantal maupun barang-barang sekitar agar teman sekamarnya diam.)

Ketiga, Ichi mencoba meramu kedua saran di atas lalu memutuskan supaya dia bisa cepat-cepat naik kelas dan menjadi pengganti Sako. Kalau sukses menjabat sebagai kapten, dia bisa leluasa menyuruh Esaka tidur di gudang atau di taman sebagai pengganti lampu hias.

Malam itu, Ichi mencoba tidur lebih cepat sambil menenggelamkan seluruh dirinya dalam selimut. Berusaha sedikit bersabar sampai rencana ketiga berhasil untuk dijalankan.

* * *

.

.

 **Another Omake**

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bakalan ditunjuk sebagai pengganti kapten!"

Kebalikan dari Esaka yang masih takjub akan gelarnya saat ini, air muka Ichi membiru di sebelah pemuda yang sudah setahun menjadi teman sekamarnya itu. Bukan hanya berhasil naik ke kelas dua, tapi dirinya juga ternyata ikut ditunjuk sebagai wakil kapten.

—dan yang paling buruk, kapten dan wakilnya yang sudah pasti akan ditempatkan sekamar menjadi salah satu tradisi dari klub sepak bola Jyoyō Orange _High School_.

"Oh, _please_!"

Ichi tampaknya hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya dalam selimut setiap malam sampai kenaikan kelas tahun depan.

 **(The Real) END**

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Re-upload karena isi reviewnya dulu ada sampah. I'm not feel guilty tho'.

Masih ada yang inget anime bola satu ini?  
Baru kali ini liat anime panjang (ada 2 arc) tapi isi pertandingannya kalah semua bahkan sampe ending tetep kalah ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
Mungkin Yoichi- _sensei_ ngerasa bersalah karena udah bikin pemeran utama Captain Tsubasa selalu IMBA alias menang terus (?)

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
